When constructing a structure, it is necessary to join and sometimes removably join separate surfaces together.
One problem encountered during the joining process is ease of removability. Adhesives, nails, and the like have been used to join separate surfaces together for centuries, but they are not easy to remove and often leaves undesired residue or holes once removed.
Another problem encountered during the joining process is speed of construction. Adhesives take a long time to dry, and sometimes require a vice grip while drying in order to ensure adequate strength.
Yet another problem encountered during the joining process is steadfastness. Interconnecting joints such as a tongue and groove joint is strong but allows two surfaces to slide and bend.
Each of these systems or methods have some disadvantages which limit its usefulness. Therefore, there is a continued need for a system which preserves ease of removability while still being easy to use.